


The Phoenix and the Thief

by LenaDarling



Series: Darling Unedited Roleplays [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Art Thief!Baekhyun, Baekhyun does not, Crime Lord!Chanyeol, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Mafia AU!, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Omegle Roleplay, Roleplay, That Good Good (TM), X-EXO Chanyeol, Yeol has his powers in this, sex against a window, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDarling/pseuds/LenaDarling
Summary: Art thief Byun Baekhyun comes across his most powerful and dangerous client yet. Extracting payment for his knowledge and falling into bed with him should've been all.Turns out, it wasn't.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Darling Unedited Roleplays [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471517
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	The Phoenix and the Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kpoptrashacan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoptrashacan/gifts).



> Hello lovelies, it is I! This is yet another installment of my omegle adventures. This one, however, is very precious to me in the sense that it's an RP that has been running for almost three months now! I am terrible with long-term RPs so this one has a special place in my heart. 
> 
> This is only the 'opening arc', so to speak, and I hope there are many more one-shots to come out of this universe. Feel free to comment and ask questions! I was Chanyeol in this. 
> 
> Dedicated to my lovely partner, witchy sis, you know who you are. <3

The art thief was certainly no stranger to luxury, but what he desired was exceptionally exorbitant. Byun Baekhyun was an art thief sitting upon a wealth of information. Where Baekhyun enjoyed lifting paintings, he enjoyed pandering his secrets even more with favors and other exchanges so long as his company was entertaining enough. Tonight he was waiting for his arranged rendezvous, confident that tonight would be no less than entertaining. He was dressed in blue, waiting casually in the exquisite lounge of one especially pricey hotel. Hair slicked back and confidence on, the thief couldn't wait for the fun to begin.

Becoming a crime lord at such a young age hadn't come free for Chanyeol. He'd come from nothing, from begging in the streets and stealing bread, to managing Korea's largest mafia syndicate. It had cost him an eye when he'd killed the former head of the gang he'd conquered, but it'd been worth it. No one really dared defy him, and those who did found themselves buried three feet under before long. If you weren't with him, you were against him, but Byun Baekhyun was neither, and that was why he was meeting him personally tonight. There'd been a particularly vicious attack a couple of days back to one of his warehouses in Busan, with traces of Chinese influence. The thief was said to be the only one who knew what the mark left behind in the accident meant, and only Chanyeol knew what had happened, since he'd kept everything away from the public. Having worn a white turtleneck and a fit, black wool suit, Chanyeol strode into the lounge, looking every bit like the dangerous man he was. "Good evening," He greeted the thief, coming to stand beside him.

Baekhyun knew what the crime lord looked like—it was his own identity that was a secret. When Chanyeol waltzed right in such intensity it would have been easy to spot him as his client. The thief flashed an easy smile at the crime lord and offered a respectful bow. "Made an even better one by your company." The thief took a passing glance up and down this frightening man. He felt his breath shorten and a chill run down his spine when he met the hollow iris of that ghostly stare. He gestured to a settee in the corner of the lounge to perch and conduct their business. "I must confess, I was surprised you contacted me. Glyphs and cyphers are a hobby of mine, I'm honored that you trust me with something so sensitive as this." He paused a moment to comb his bangs back into place. "Do you have the symbol? The way it was described was vague, I'd like to see it."

Now, Chanyeol had heard stories about the elusive art thief but only about what he did, what he stole, where he was; never about how he looked like. No one ever said anything, and the Crime Lord wasn't fond of dealing with ghosts since they couldn't be controlled. And as he saw him and followed the man to the settee, he couldn't help but think that his looks were somehow out of this world; he was handsome and deceptively fragile-looking, but he knew better. "I was expecting to have summoned smoke, but I'm glad you've come in the flesh," He replied, lips curling into a polite smile. Despite his looks, Chanyeol wasn't a grim man. "I've heard of your prowess with symbols, so you were the logical answer," He replied, catching the way Baekhyun's hair fell on his forehead attractively. At that moment, a server approached them, asking if they wished to drink anything, interrupting what the crime lord was going to say. "Whiskey, please. Your best, on the rocks. And for my companion...?"

"Moscow mule," he replied simply with no hesitation. Baekhyun blinked up at him, catching the way he stared and he felt a shy smile creep across his face. "Ah, you're flattering me. Unfortunately for you, that won't make my price go down." Baekhyun straightened his tie now, obviously showing his nerves at presenting like this in front of someone so esteemed. But his eyes flicked back up, leveling Chanyeol's gaze with one of his own though it seemed more scrupulous, more studying. "The symbol. Please." Baekhyun held his hand out as if waiting to receive a document (he was used to handling analog media as it were). "Was it left before or after the crime?"

After the server had left, Chanyeol straightened his back, gaze momentarily sweeping the room. He had men in this hotel and nothing should harm either of them if anything happened, but you could never be too careful. "You caught me," He replied simply with a sheepish smile, as if amused at having been 'found out'. "It was found on several walls of the building, but didn't appear in the cameras. My guess is it was left before the crime," Chanyeol explained. Turning his body to Baekhyun's, he leaned his head to the side, as if amused, and took his outstretched hand gently with one of his. "Surely, you would understand the risk of showing you such information in this setting." Then, gently, as if caressing a lover, Chanyeol started tracing the symbol on Baekhyun's palm with his free hand, index finger moving slowly. "However, I seem to recall you having... close relationships to Chinese syndicates. This is why I thought you might recognize this symbol."

Baekhyun hummed at the gesture, flustered only from being surprised. He focused carefully, picturing the symbol from the phantom traces on his skin. Baekhyun's expression betrayed no recognition, though he did flash a smile and shoot a flirty stare. He knew. And making this a public affair was nothing short of entertaining. Baekhyun fueled his fingers around Chanyeol's fingers and brought it to his lips to press a fond kiss to it. "I have close relationships to many such syndicates. I would like to think this is a start of something special with you too." He winked, but his smile betrayed how shy he was at it all. "It's part of an organization. A religion, maybe. Cult is probably the best descriptor. Ah... They believe in saving the world and ridding it of destructive forces..." He hummed softly and pointed one finger toward Chanyeol. "They've singled you out as something to be destroyed."

The crime lord was a prudent man. He knew when to not mix business and pleasure and when to indulge. He hadn't had plans for this night, but with the flirty stare and the fond kiss he received on his fingers, he thought he might as well indulge. He caught the way Baekhyun said 'you' and not 'yours' to refer to his organization, and his gaze turned a bit more heated and sharper; he knew the game the other was playing. "Let's see how the night progresses, hm?" Chanyeol replied with a charming smile, voice turned smoother and more masculine, like liquid gold. "Me? A destructive force? Hah! Though it does align with my suspicions of this not being a normal attack." He replied, voice raising a bit with the chuckle he let out. It was amusing, to say the least. The server came quietly and left their drinks on the small coffee table before them, and Chanyeol regretfully let go of the man's hand. He took his own drink and offered Baekhyun's his, raising his glass. "To a successful business relationship," He said, in toast, a smile bordering on flirty, turned dangerous with his clear, milky eye.

Business? Relationship ... The water was muddled now. Chanyeol might have implied sex, but the distance made it seem otherwise as did the term /business/. Baekhyun tipped his head, steeling himself otherwise for a threat. "I take no part in violence. I steal, I study, I profit and pilfer. Occasionally I like stealing the company of powerful men." Baekhyun stirred his drink and gently clinked it against the criminal's then to drink. "I never hope to raise a finger to you... Do you need a demonstration of my fidelity?"

It was important for Chanyeol to keep the upper hand in this, even if he had already accepted and was quite honestly looking forward to taking Baekhyun to bed later. A little distance to remind him he was dangerous couldn’t hurt, and it seemed like the thief understood it. "I can take care of the violence. It is my area of expertise," He replied, taking a sip of his drink after clicking his glass against Baekhyun's. "I would be thrilled if you showed me fidelity, indeed. I wouldn't mind giving you my company willingly... or for an extended period of time if I am pleased with it," Chanyeol said, gaze heavy as he moved his hand to Baaekhyun's knee. It might look like a friendly gesture to outsiders, but it was more than.

It was rare when Baekhyun had dealings with men close to his age; often they were wisened and gray, or too out of touch with basic decency that his good manners were wasted on them. Chanyeol exuded the feeling of a gentleman, and being treated with class was something of a weakness for Baekhyun—he loved luxuries. And he loved the company of men like this. The secrets they shared in dizzying pillowtalk were worth more than the treasures he so often stole. Baekhyun rose from his chair and fondly ran his fingers down the lapel of the woolen suit and gave it a soft tug. "Shall we discuss this business in private?"

Chanyeol's bed was lonely, but never cold for too long. He had his pick of lovers, but they were often mindless airheads, people who wouldn't threaten him and his position. Finding men as attractive as Baekhyun was not difficult, but it was what he did, along with how intelligent he seemed to be, what really had the mafia leader eager to undress him. Draining the last of his whiskey, Chanyeol's gaze followed Baekhyun, smirk in place. "We shall, indeed," He replied, setting his glass aside and standing up. He was quite taller than the thief, but he found he liked the difference, placing a hand on Baekhyun's lower back to guide him gently. "I must admit, I never expected for you to look like this," He murmured in his ear as he walked him to the elevators. Chanyeol always had a room booked here; a Royal suite for his personal use. More often than not, business. Sometimes pleasure, too. "I was expecting a middle aged man. Perhaps a woman, even."

The mystique behind his identity was so often entertaining that he enjoyed hearing these forms of impressions. His identity was like catching smoke, and so much of his dealings and business had to do with his clients simply playing along. He loved to mislead, but Chanyeol... He was something else. And even if he didn't show it, there was a trouble so far in his mind that needed stilling if he was going to guarantee his own safety. Suspicions led to assumptions and many have died because of that inaccuracy. He held nothing against Chanyeol or his mafia except his body now as the elevator doors closed. "Whatever you wish to project on me," Baekhyun whispered, stealing the first kiss before Chanyeol could take it, "I invite it. I enjoy being made into a fantasy." He pressed another searing kiss to Chanyeol's lips and lopped a finger through the gold chain around his neck to keep him close. "But whatever you do, if you gossip you must lie about me. My truth in my existence belongs to you now."

The closed space of the elevator made it clear how tense and charged the air was between them; the sexual tension thick and cloying, despite having only exchanged a few words and innocent touches. Chanyeol could already feel his body heating up with possibilities. He hadn't let go of Baekhyun as they entered the space, pressing the button to his suite that would ensure him no one else getting into the elevator with them, when he received that first furtive kiss. Chanyeol's hand moved to grip Baekhyun around his waist firmly, pressing him against the wall of the elevator as he returned the second kiss. He understood. "My silence is guaranteed, little thief," He murmured, free hand coming up to tangle in Baekhyun's hair to pull his head back, leaning in to speak right against his jugular, as if he were a dangerous predator about to take a bite. "As long as you show me your true self. No fantasies and you have /my/ fidelity," He promised, parting his lips to suck and bite at the skin, wanting to leave a deep mark.

Everyone always wanted something more from him. Some wanted blindfolds, some wanted degradation, some wanted a pliant vessel, some wanted quick and hard. The craving Chanyeol so expertly displayed was simply intimacy with a stranger. Baekhyun could afford that much, though he would always keep up definite walls for his own security. They'd tumbled into Chanyeol's room and Baekhyun's desperation in the elevator faded into a low thrumming in his chest and less the electric jolt of passion. He removed his blue jacket to hang on the back of a chaise. He removed the ornate dress shirt and stripped himself of his belt and trousers. "You want fantasy stripped away, didn't you?" Baekhyun hummed, basking in the hungry gaze of his own personal catch. He enjoyed this. It felt like he was art being appraised by any voyeur hungry to see his sculpt. Baekhyun smirked, helping undo the buttons of the mobster's shirt as well, though now slow and intimate with the flick of his tongue on Chanyeol's lip. "It's no secret that I want you. I hope I'm not making that too easy for you. I never hope to bore." He hummed thoughtfully and allowed his hands to feel, squeeze, worship Chanyeol's shoulders and chest. He sighed, clearly pleased with what he discovered by the whine in his kiss and how clawed at his side as he took Chanyeol's lip between his teeth.

People supposed that since he was a mafia leader, Chanyeol was mean and violent in bed too, and that was the very reason he never kept a lover for more than one night. He could do quick and rough, sure, but when there was a true spark of attraction present was when he enjoyed himself the most, and it often led to him taking his time. Sitting on an armchair, legs spread in a masculine, domineering way, Chanyeol watched the other man undress, devouring his body with his eyes as he did so. Baekhyun was art himself, and he knew he was already half-hard in his pants by now. "I want you to enjoy yourself until you're mindless with it, yes," He replied easily, allowing him to take off his shirt and play with his lips. "A powerful beauty like you desiring me? Could never be boring," Chanyeol praised, hands on Baekhyun's ass possessively as he kissed back, one hand raising to smack his ass in retaliation to the bite. Gripping the cheek he'd just smacked, he guided Baekhyun's hips to start grinding on his crotch, making sure to press their hips together tightly.

Chanyeol kept him down, forced his body to stay completely flush as he rolled his hips to his own satisfaction as he straddled him. The bulge beneath the folds of his slacks provided some fun for Baekhyun as his lazy grind slowed to a sinful slide of his body and pull of his hips back and forth. He sighed, releasing Chanyeol's lips from where they'd been glued in a kiss to instead sigh out his pleasure. Baekhyun straightened somewhat, using a hold on Chanyeol's knee as support in his grueling grind. Silver hair fell into his eyes but when finally they opened he did not break eye contact with the boss beneath him. He grinned and allowed his other hand to dig his nails into the man's strong shoulders. "Shall I take my pleasure here?" Baekhyun grinned and ran his fingers down to tease Chanyeol's cock within his slacks. "I like riding."

The roll of Baekhyun's hips was sinful, as was his voice. It was surprisingly musical, sweet as he sighed, and a delightful contrast to his lewd gaze. The slight sting of Baekhyun's nails on his shoulders was pleasurable to Chanyeol, and his colored eye darkened with the knowledge that he could play rough with his thief. "Mhm, as tempting as it sounds, I'm a gentleman," He replied, moving his hands to hold Baekhyun under his ass, standing up and lifting the other man effortlessly, walking to press him against one of the floor to ceiling windows of the suite. "and I'd like to show my fidelity and appreciation by making you cum first," He murmured, one hand sneaking into Baekhyun's underwear to start touching him.

For being someone so used to a capacity of service, to have his own fantasies realized without needing to ask threw Baekhyun off completely. He felt something fall away like shedding a certain amount of responsibility to instead be the one to receive instead of give. And against a fucking /window/!!!! Baekhyun's eyes hazed over, dark and wanting now as he looked through his lashes. The chills of the window ignited Baekhyun's nerves and made him gasp. "You are in a class all of your own. I've been with gentlemen before and somehow," he shuddered at the touch and felt his legs shudder as his body went pliant. He braced a hand against Chanyeol's shoulder, the other one clawing at the window behind him as if there could possibly be something to grab. "A class all your own."

Chanyeol was used to giving. He was always in charge, but there was a certain pleasure to be taken when he actually wanted to do it. When the other party was willing and pliant and melting with his touch. He drank Baehyun's gasp with a small smirk, pleased to see that the change in pace had aroused the other. "Hm, glad to see that. Just like Seoul under us," He murmured, taking Baekhyun's member out of his underwear to jerk it slowly, grip tight while using his own precum. At the same time, and gripping his hips properly for balance, he started grinding his hips against Baekhyun's, so that his hard erection stimulated his prostate by massaging his perineum from the outside. "Anyone could see you, little thief. How well you're taking it. How /good/ you're being for me." Chanyeol's voice was sweet in an almost dangerous way, as was the soft kiss he pressed to the man's cheek after.

Baekhyun felt himself writhe under Chanyeol's ministrations. The persistent, firm hold over him, around him, and the pressure under was already sending his head into a tizzy. Baekhyun whined, panting as the stimulation climbed higher and yet in a way it had never been done before. Baekhyun's eyes lowered to watch Chanyeol work him as his hips helplessly grinded and pumped back against his body and hands. Baekhyun didn't know how to respond but he turned his head to chase his lips just to moan into his mouth as his body tensed and pleasure coiled from the intensity of everything. "I like to think I have good manners," Baekhyun finally sighed though he playfully gripped Chanyeol's hair and pulled it back to separate their lips so he could see his reaction. "Faster. Please. God, I want it. Make me cum for you. I want to."

Every little sound that escaped Baekhyun's lips was like a song for Chanyeol, and he only wanted more and more. If this was how the smaller man looked when he was feeling pleasure, and he hadn't even entered him yet, the mobster could only shiver at the prospect of what was to come. He kissed the man back, swallowing his moan. As his head was pulled back, his lips stretched in a grin, feral and seductive all the same. "You sure do. So polite, so honest," He replied in a husky tone, the hand on his cock picking up the pace, thumb teasing his leaking tip every time it was high enough. "Come for me, then. Let go, moan, be loud; show me how loyal you'll be to me," He ordered, almost growling, looking every bit the dangerous mafia leader that he was.

"Yes! Fuck, ahhh!" Baekhyun's thighs shook, squeezing together around Chanyeol's hips as he made a mess of himself over his chest and stomach. His breathing was ragged and pitched with pleasure around his inhale and his eyes opened blearily as he stared up at that ghoulish stare and he felt himself quiver all anew. He flashed a lazy grin, feeling himself slowly come down the longer he remained pinned against the glass. His fingers finished feeding through his hair and he instead leaned in to place tender kisses to his lips in complete bliss and sweet submission. "It's your turn," he whispered and pawed Chanyeol's neck as if to ask to be set down. "I'm not finished. Fuck me, I'm begging you. My loyalty goes so much deeper."

To watch Baekhyun come and shake under him was addicting, the most alluring sight he'd ever seen. Seeing Baekhyung so undone only from his hand had Chanyeol completely hard and leaking in his underwear, but he took the time to help him come down, returning each sweet kiss gently. "So sweet, Baekhyun. You earned it," He murmured sweetly, gathering him up in his arms again to carry him to bed at last. It seemed to be big enough for more than three people, but it'd do for them two. He set the man down on the mattress gently and got rid of his own shoes and pants. His black underwear was tight, the crotch area damp with precum and stretched to its full capacity. Chanyeol stared down at Baekhyun, taking a moment to admire him, and also goading him into action.

Baekhyun was not subtle in the way he sized Chanyeol up. He smiled even at seeing the state he'd managed to leave the man in without meriting from more corporeal pleasure than just grinding and watching. His eyes slid back up again, measuring the atmosphere and the unspoken requests. His legs bent up to cradle Chanyeol's body between them, not unlike before. The thief took his deft fingers to trace the man's lips, used his eyes to then flick from the pale and the scarred to that bright eye. He licked his lips and maneuvered his ankle to Chanyeol's shoulder to make for a much more pleasant form of entry for them both. He leaned up, catching those vacant lips in his as his fingers first teased and felt the length of Chanyeol, appraising him with a hum of satisfaction as he did so again. It took no time and all the time in the world to relieve Chanyeol's cock from their cooking confines and it took less time still to poise him for entry. "I want to feel you," Baekhyun whispered. "I want to feel you fill me. Please."

Having such hungry eyes on him was invigorating; it fed his ego and arousal just as it fed the atmosphere between them. He went easily, finding his place between Baekhyun's legs and placing his hands on the bed to hold himself up, helping him raise his leg to his shoulder. Leaving a kiss on his ankle, he leaned down to kiss him back, helping the other pull his underwear down. "Whatever you ask for, sweet thing," He replied, finding that as he pushed against Baekhyun's hole, the entrance was smooth and not dry as he would've expected. He closed his eyes briefly as he let out a guttural groan, the tightness feeling heavenly on him. He was certainly bigger and thicker than average, so he was glad Baekhyun could take him. "Fuck. You were ready for me, little thief? You would've taken a ride no matter how I looked?"

His preparation being acknowledged at all had the thief beaming wider upon being filled and stretched open. "I don't like wasting time to get to the good stuff," Baekhyun reasoned, his voice airy and floating between his excitement and pleasures reawakened. Baekhyun panted softly, mouth open and still so proudly beaming. "Besides, I had the luxury of knowing exactly who I might entice. I did it for you, Chanyeol. I've been wanting you."

Seeing the other announce his desires so boldly was refreshing and arousing for Chanyeol, who could only smirk as he opened his eyes again. He held himself up with one hand and held Baekhyun's hip tightly with the other, hoping there'd be some bruises in the morning. "You sure know how to flatter a man, hm," He said, voice husky and affected as he pulled back to thrust inside sharply, as deep as he could go. "I'll take my fill of you, then. Make you come on my cock, fill you up so many times you'll be a dripping mess when morning comes," He practically growled, not waiting for the other to adjust much before starting a sharp, ruthless pace, enjoying the friction and the obscene slapping noises their bodies produced.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" The thief managed around moans, sputtering on his own breath only after that rushed challenge. He writhed, the stretch now brutal around this merciless pace. Gravity certainly did him all the favors, but so did the springs in the bed. With the force of Chanyeol's thrusts Baekhyun was practically bounced back onto his cock for the most lewd use of physics he'd experienced to date. All sense was pulled from his mouth at once as a swear mixed with another word of praise for the mafia boss left his lips. Baekhyun's hands felt useless as they clawed and squeezed and had him hanging on for dear life. His nails dug into Chanyeol's sides, and one eventually came up to grip into Chanyeol's hair to steer his mouth to his neck, practically demanding more hickies. "Jesuhfuck--! You're amazing," he moaned, gasping still now around almost every inhale. "Ah, shit!"

"For you, darling, it's a promise I intend to keep," Chanyeol grunted, voice husky and breathless as he fucked Baekhyun roughly. He had stamina, he hit the gym regularly, so he could definitely keep this pace up for a while. The way Baekhyun was practically bouncing on his cock like a rag doll had him shivering, so pleased to see his control disappearing. "So are you. Fucking amazing," He murmured, choosing to change the pace. Attaching his lips to Baekhyun's neck to start leaving several dark hickeys and bites, he changed the angle of his hips to try and get the thief's prostate, circling his hips and fucking him with deep, short thrusts, pace slow but insistent, no less strength in each movement.

Hickies were enough, but the bites were driving him over the edge. Each pull of teeth in his skin had him whining, clawing, digging his nails in harder. His body writhed, arching harder in a contortion of pleasure once Chanyeol railed his prostate. "There," he moaned, barely caring to articulate as he worked his hips back to drag out every inch of pleasure he could from Chanyeol's cock. His head rolled weakly to the side as he gave Chanyeol everything. Baekhyun's eyes opened enough to see Chanyeol's fingers so close to his mouth. Without breaking the rhythm of his hips or gasps, Baekhyun's lips opened, all tremble and want, as an eager tongue invited them and another wrist guided two into his mouth.

Each moan that left his lips was more lewd and enticing than the previous one, and Chanyeol felt like a hungry beast, a man starved of what real pleasure had been supposed to be. Once he was satisfied with how many marks he'd left, he pulled back a little to inspect his work; he'd purposefully created a collar-like patter of hickeys and bites on his neck, knowing that they'd turn deep purple in the morning given how rough he'd been. What he didn't expect, though, was the mouth on his fingers, and he directed his gaze there, fixed on the erotic display. Crooking his two fingers, he started fucking Baekhyun's mouth as well, even pushing his fingers deep to have him choke a little. "You give in so well to pleasure... Give in so well to me, hmm. Like a little slut, even preparin' ahead... Can't even be without a full mouth..."

The gagging crumpled Baekhyun's otherwise angelic expression. He had to grab at Chanyeol's wrist to keep him from protruding so deeply. His eyes rolled open, glaring at Chanyeol now and even went so far as to (gently) bite Chanyeol's fingers. Baekhyun turned his head away and shook his head. "Not a slut," he protested weakly, just over a whisper—denying on every weak breath he could draw. "Touch me."

Amused, Chanyeol chuckled at the way Baekhyun's expression crumpled, how he frowned at the names he was calling him. He pulled his fingers back from his mouth and kissed his lips in apology. "A beautiful creature, then," He murmured gently, pulling Baekhyun's leg down so his muscles didn't cramp too much. Arranging his legs so they held onto his hips, Chanyeol started fucking him again, this time with constant, sharp thrusts to his prostate. Leaning down, he slid his hands up Baekhyun's chest, squeezing his pecs gently as his mouth found and covered a nipple to suck and play with it.

Apology accepted. Chanyeol could have guessed that much with the way he smiled when he pulled away. Chanyeol seemed inspired by his chest and Baekhyun threw some of the pillows into the floor so his back could arch and he could offer himself more comfortably even if a bit clumsy. Baekhyun's hands soon turned to drag his nails up Chanyeol's spine and to muse his hair and hold on. Baekhyun's momentary calm was ruptured when Chanyeol found his spots again and with each trust he moaned, and he found his knees shaking all over again as a threat to orgasm. "Yeol," he croaked out, "I'm gonna cum... F-faster. Please, god."

It was easy to see Baekhyun longed to be pampered and treated like a prince, and Chanyeol was a soft man at heart. He was willing to be with Baekhyun, too, wanting to grant everything he wished for. After assaulting both nipples, the man pulled back, noticing how much Baekhyun was shaking. "Alright, Baek," He murmured, allowing the pet name to escape as he took Baekhyun's cock in his hand. "Come for me, hmm? You've been so good. You make me feel so good, too. You deserve to come, babe. Come on my cock, hm?" He gently coaxed him, kissing the corner of his lips breathlessly. He hadn't come yet, so Chanyeol was really pulling himself back to let Baekhyun come first.

He didn't realize how much he wanted permission but as soon as those pet names came and that right was given to him he absolutely melted. His body stiffened in his release as he became a mess renewed. His body was entirely pliant and he knew just how useless he must be to Chanyeol like this. But his eyes were dreamy and his smile was just as exhausted as it was pleased. "I don't think anyone's ever made me feel so good," he confessed, quietly but sincerely. Baekhyun released Chanyeol from his hold and tiredly picked himself up to get on his knees. He looked back over his shoulder and turned his head to invite Chanyeol on. "I want to get you off. Use me."

Having Baekhyun coming on his cock was almost too much for Chanyeol, given how much he'd been enjoying himself, but he focused on him and helped the man ride his orgasm, making it longer and better for him. A warm feeling of satisfaction filled Chanyeol with that confession, and he gently pulled out of him so he could move. The position and his words had the mafia leader licking his lips, cock throbbing. However, he also knew Baekhyun was exhausted, so he reached for a pillow and placed it under him, coaxing the man to lie on his belly. Like this, his hips were propped up and Bakehyun could rest. Chanyeol moved to cover his body almost protectively, seeking one hand to lace their fingers together, and the other positioning his cock to enter him once more. "Beautiful and thoughtful, just for me... Aren't I lucky?" He murmured against his nape, hips fucking him wildly as he chased his orgasm.

Baekhyun might have been embarrassed by how sloppy he was, but Chanyeol was relentless. Baekhyun had no hope for recovery, but to have that fact recognized and to be so well taken care of... Chanyeol knew precisely what he was doing and it was a fact Baekhyun had no hope to wrap his head around in this condition. Baekhyun squeezed his hand, and the low growl of Chanyeol's voice and the friction of him just kept his head spinning. Or rocking, given the force Chanyeol was fucking him with. He was drooling onto the sheets with gleeful abandon, open mouthed and reduced to an unraveled man and complete fuckdoll for Chanyeol's personal pleasure. He shuddered harder again when he recognized just how much sweat had collected between their two bodies in their animal fervor. Baekhyun returned Chanyeol's fingers (well, his index) to his mouth and suckled it appreciatively, reverent for his powers over him and pleased to be the thing to get him off. "Just for you," he added weakly to only then suckle again around his rapid breath.

This state of delight and mindless submission was something he hardly ever pulled from the people he fucked, simply because no one made him want to. But Baekhyun... God. He wanted to fuck him silly and spoil him rotten, keep him sat on his cock and kiss him breathless. His breaths were more like grunts with all the exercise, but it was Baekhyun's sweet gesture of taking his finger into his mouth and his weak words what made his pace falter, burying his cock as deep as it could go as he came with a low, guttural groan. He grinded his hips as he came down, making sure to fill him completely as he'd promised. "Fuck, you're so good... So perfect for me, beautiful..." He murmured, leaving sweet kisses all over Baekhyun's neck without pulling out just yet. He wanted to savor the feeling. "You okay, hm? Did you enjoy yourself, pretty?"

His toes curled when Chanyeol stopped moving and he knew he had done his part. Baekhyun still felt his muscles in his legs twitching in the aftershocks of so much stimulation. What couldn't possibly get better still somehow managed to sweeten and Baekhyun's lips pulled into a vibrant smile (albeit utterly fucked-out). "Oh my god, where do I start! Fucking hell." Baekhyun sighed his next breath, turned his head to catch sight of Chanyeol's further dotings. "You never stop do you," he asked in reference to the kisses and cockwarming. "I don't think I'm going to be able to get up for a while."

That vibrant smile was answer enough, and Chanyeol mirrored it, lips stretching in a bright, genuine smile as well. "I aim to please, baby," He replied, bucking his hips down into him once, playfully, before finally pulling out. "Mhm, that's okay. I wouldn't expect you to go now. I was hoping I could tempt you into staying the night, going for a ride in the morning, like you suggested a bit earlier," Chanyeol said playfully. Leaning down to kiss Baekhyun's cheek, he pulled back and stood up. "I'm gonna get something to clean you," He said, reaching for his bedside table where he had baby wipes. They'd do. He started by carefully wiping Baekhyun's ass and thighs before moving him on his back to do his belly.

Baekhyun's eyes almost bulged out of his head at the final quick thrust and he couldn't help but laugh once Chanyeol pulled out. The cum was dripping like the most royal icing over his thighs. Baekhyun was prepared to make an attempt for the bathroom, but when he just barely pushed up to start, Chanyeol returned with wipes in hand. Baekhyun's surprise showed on his expression but he allowed himself to surrender to this form of care as well. "You're so much more than any lover I've ever had..." The truth came out easy when all inhibition was fucked out of you. Baekhyun wasn't used to being the one confessing in the afterglow, but here he would as he was rolled onto his back and cleared of most of that viscous pleasure from his skin. Baekhyun gently reached for the hand that wasn't working to hold and play with. He smiled fondly and felt himself getting shy suddenly and covered his face with Chanyeol's much larger hand and peeped through the fingers. "It might be early, but I think if I stayed the night I wouldn't end up getting any sleep." Baekhyun giggled at last and released Chanyeol's hand back to him. He propped himself up on his elbows, locking eyes with Chanyeol again only to scrunch his nose cutely. "You're too much fun... god..." He smacked Chanyeol's arm and pushed to sit up straight completely. "I hate you now."

Chanyeol knew that a man such as him behaving like he was doing must've been a shock, and it was confirmed by Baekhyun himself. He chuckled, a little shy with the praise now that all pretensions had melted away. This afterglow felt easy and natural, and not at all forced or awkward. "So are you, pretty," He replied, laughing a little at the way Baekhyun played with his hand. Throwing the wipes away he sat next to the man, watching him. "I wouldn't mind losing sleep if it were over you, you know," Chanyeol shot back, endeared at that nose scrunch. "Oh, so you hate me now, is that it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance. Working quickly, he moved and pinned Baekhyun to the bed again, taking his lips in a slow, unhurried kiss, realizing belatedly that he hadn't kissed the other as much as he would've liked. "I'll have to change that, hm?"


End file.
